


Sherlock

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: Ruby Lucas is a private investigator. Her adventures with lemurs include averting thugs, solving mysteries, assisting cops, and the like.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Natasha Romanov, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that it say Natasha and Darcy and Marvel and whatever, but just WAIT! It takes a couple chapters to get to that.
> 
> Love you, mates!

Ruby was sitting in her office drinking coffee when a knock sounded at the door. Ruby waited. There was no need to answer the door. They always came in anyways. In her line of work, words weren’t to be wasted.

The door opened and a woman entered. She had golden blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. As she entered Ruby’s office, she took off her blue trench coat. Underneath, she wore an orange T-shirt and skinny jeans.

“Are you Ruby Lucas?” The woman asked. “The private investigator?” When Ruby nodded, she continued. “I need your help. I think my husband is cheating on me.” 

Ruby met the woman’s gray eyes with jade green ones of her own. “An affair? I assume you’d like to know who he’s cheating on you with? How long? Where? When? Why? All the questions answered.

The woman shuffled her feet. “Yes. I want to know everything.”

The private eye sighed. “Don’t we all..,” She muttered under her breath. “Alright. I can help you. But first, I’ll need you to answer a few of my questions.” She smiled wolfishly at the blonde. “I’ll need you and your husband's names.”

The woman nodded. She stepped forward and took a seat in the comfortable chair across the desk from Ruby. Folding her hands neatly in her lap, she answered. “I’m Annabeth Chase. My husband's name is Percy Jackson.”

Ruby got out her notepad and started jotting things down. She looked up from the pad at Annabeth. “Okay. What’s your husband's line of work?”

“He’s a marine biologist. He works at the aquarium on the other side of the city.”

Writing more down in her notepad, Ruby nodded. “Thank you. Now, I need you to tell me everything you know about your husband's affair.”

“My suspicions started last month, when he would come home late without any explanations, sometimes drunk. Once, I came to visit him at work, but he wasn’t there, and an attendant said that he had left. Then, I found a receipt in his wallet from Granny’s Diner. You know, that place a few blocks down.” Ruby grunted in acknowledgement. “On it was a bill for his usual cup of coffee, but also an iced tea. Percy hates iced tea!” Most lasses got frantic and teary as soon as they started talking about these kinds of things. Ruby was surprised that the blonde was still keeping her composure.

“Okay. I have a few… Acquaintances at Granny’s. I should be able to check that out, no problem. Do you have a picture of your husband? Annabeth nodded and began searching through her purse. She pulled out a photograph and handed it to Ruby.

Percy was a good looking guy (but Ruby had to admit that Annabeth was still much nicer to look at), with black hair and sea green eyes. “Can I keep this?” Ruby asked, holding up the picture. Annabeth nodded curtly. Ruby carefully taped the picture into her notepad. “Anything else?”

“Yes, actually. How I know for sure that Percy is cheating on me; I found a bra in his briefcase.” Now Annabeth's face had turned slightly red, and she looked justifiably angry, her eyes watering.

“What cup size?” Ruby asked. This got a laugh out of Annabeth.

“What, are you going to find out who Percy’s cheating on me with by going around staring at everyones breasts?” Ruby smirked. At one point, that would’ve been fun for her. But no time for jokes. No time for flirting or crushes. And absolutely NO time for love.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby retorted; “A clue is a clue.”

“Alright. Double D’s.” Ruby blushed as she wrote that down.

“Is that all?” Annabeth responded with a yes. “Alright. Here’s my number.” Ruby scribbled her cell down on a sticky note and handed it to the blonde on the other side of her desk. “Call me if you find anything else out. And I’ll need yours..?”

Annabeth put the sticky note in her purse and gave Ruby a business card. The blonde, who was an architect, stood and shook hands with Ruby before exiting the office. 

After she left, Ruby smiled to herself. Having cases distracted her. From what, she kept to herself. But she was determined to solve this case.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell on the door jingled as Ruby pushed open the door and entered Granny’s Diner. “M&M!” She yelled. There were only three customers in the diner, who all looked up as a woman with short black hair and wearing a Granny’s uniform ran out of the kitchen. She hugged Ruby, much to the taller girl's surprise.

The black-haired woman released Ruby when she realised that the hug was extremely awkward for the private eye. “Red! It’s been so long! What brings you here?” The waitress looked at Ruby with a wide smile with faltered when she said; “You’ve only been here a few times since B-”

“-I’m here on a case. Believe me, after that, I really don’t want any reminders of what happened.” She said that rather forcefully, hinting that she most definitely did not want to talk about it. “Too much, Mary Margaret.” She had cut Mary Margaret off, and was faking a smile. Even after all this time, everything was still a fresh wound for Ruby.

Mary Margaret nodded. Her smile, which had once been wide, seemed also faked. “Yeah. Um, what can I do for you?” She cocked her head.

Ruby pulled her notepad out of her pocket, and flipped it open to the picture of Percy. She held it up to Mary Margaret. “Have you seen this man? His name is Percy. His wife found a receipt in his wallet for a coffee and an iced tea.”

Mary Margaret thought for a second, observing the photograph. “Yeah. He was here the other day. There was a girl with him too, like always. He comes here pretty often. I didn’t see her face.”

Ruby let out a puff of air. Another lead gone dead. “Oh wait!” Mary Margaret said, and Ruby brightened up, hopeful. The waitress fumbled through her apron for a minute before pulling out a napkin with writing and a picture in the corner. Handing it to Ruby, she said; “This was on his table after he left. MAybe it could be of some help?” Mary Margaret shrugged.

Smiling, Ruby responded. “No, Mary, this is awesome! Exactly what I needed to get this case back on track.” She waved goodbye to her old friend before hurrying out of the diner. 

She hated it there. There was too much pain. She couldn’t stay long. Not after what had happened. The smell of burgers, hash browns, and hot chocolate brought back memories that Ruby tried hard to forget.

But thinking about doing something and actually doing it were two different things, especially when she COULDN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. It was like when you have to pee, and someone tells you not to think about it, but then ALL you can do is think about it. It was annoying. And a whole lot more painful than a full bladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? Yeah. More. Even if no one reads this. Typically.


	3. Chapter 3

The napkin read in cursive writing;

“Percy, 

Thank you for the good time. But this has nothing to do with love. I can’t do love, I’m sorry. But I’m sure I’m a heck of a lot better than your wife. ;)

-L”

In the corner of the napkin was a picture of a hare scowling. A logo. The logo of a certain bar called the Rabbit Hole. Ruby’s next lead, and another place from her past. Amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby stood outside the Rabbit Hole. This was a place she was familiar with. Before… Nevermind. Point is, she knew the bar well.

Walking inside, she covered her eyes as music blasted out of the speakers scattered around the bar. Ignoring people dancing and flashing lights, Ruby made her way over to the bar, where a red-head was serving drinks to a group of women in extremely revealing clothing. “Natasha,” Ruby said when the women left.

The red-head turned, her green eyes piercing through the dim room. “Ruby Lucas?” She grinned, and strutted out from behind the bar to the P.I.. “Haven’t seen you in forever, Rubes. But I assume you aren’t here for a drink?”

“A drink would be nice. I just came from Granny’s. But I also need your help.” Ruby said. Natasha poured her a drink. “You’ve always been good with faces. And the names that come with them.”

“We all know that, Ruby. Not too many things happen in my bar without my knowing. What kind of case are you on, Sherlock?” Natasha raised an eyebrow, handing Ruby the drink.

“An affair. Client wants to know all the facts.” Ruby pulled out her notepad with Percy's picture in it again. Handing it to Natasha, she asked; “Know him? He’s married to my client. Name’s Percy Jackson. Has he been here? Perhaps with a woman?”

Natasha smirked. “Sure, I’ve seen him. He usually comes with someone.” Her smile faltered. “Not sure who, though. I haven’t seen her face. She’s kinda short.”

Ruby took back her notepad and pulled a pencil out from behind her ear. She looked up from it at Natasha. “How short?” She asked.

“Well, not too too short. About an inch shorter than me.” She peered over at the notepad. “Im five foot three, by the way.” She added. Ruby nodded in acknowledgement. “Hey, Rubes, do you happen to need any help with that case? I’ve been pretty bored lately, and looking for something to do.”

Ruby looked at Natasha questioningly. “You’d really want to help?” Natasha nodded eagerly. “Huh. Okay, I guess I could use some help. And you’ve always been pretty good at CONVINCING people to do things.” The two shared a knowing smirk. Natasha’s way of convincing involved little talking.

“Awesome! AND we’d be able to catch up! You haven’t visited me since that time you were trailing a drug deal.”

“Don’t think too much of it, Widow.” It was an old nickname, much like Red. The bartender had earned it after she had gone to court when mysterious accidents kept happening to her ex’s. The Black Widow. “I am NOT talking about you-know-what. Mary Margaret mentioned it in Granny’s, and I swear I nearly let myself cry in the middle of the diner.”

Natasha shrugged. “Oh, I’m smart enough to know that you’ve been trying to block that out for years, to no avail. Anyway, what's up next? Interrogations, spying, top secret plans?” She asked excitedly. Her green eyes gleamed.

“TV dinners and a movie at my place, so I can relax and go over what I have so far.” Ruby responded, plainly, and Natashas shoulders sagged slightly. “We can watch Raiders…” Ruby prodded, smirking. Natasha agreed to the night's plans, and turned her shift over to another bartender.

As the two exited, Ruby couldn’t help but notice a blue-eyed brunette with a red dress on staring at them, watching closely. Ruby let it go, there were plenty of lesbians at the Rabbit Hole, the woman probably thought that Ruby and Natasha were attractive or something.But Ruby just couldn’t shake the feeling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres Nat. Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback.

“RUBES! Come ON!” Natasha said loudly, gripping Ruby’s arm and leading her out of the bar. They were both in very skimpy and revealing clothing. “Crap, you are so drunk. Girl, Granny’s going to absolutely KILL you if you’re late for another shift because of another hangover!”

Ruby giggled slightly. She hit her palm against her forehead, attempting to clear her head. “Yeah, yeah. I Know. And I’m not THAT drunk.” She tripped over her own feet, which caused Natasha to crack up. “Oh, shut it.”

“Yeah, sure! ‘Not that drunk’!” Natasha teased the brunette. Ruby pulled her arm away from her friend, who was doing a terrible job of keeping her steady.

“Go away! I can walk home by myself!” Ruby started walking off, and Natasha shrugged. Ruby stumbled, which caused Natasha to giggle behind her, and Ruby removed her stilettos, continuing in the direction of her apartment.

She looked up at the night sky. It was a full moon, and it would be an understatement to say that it was beautiful. Ruby returned her attention to what was in front of her when she heard loud talking. She slowly moved towards where the noise was coming from.

“Belle, please! I’ll be better!” It was a man. “I can change!” He sounded desperate and somewhat scared.

Then a woman spoke. She had an accent. “No, Gold. You can’t. No matter what, you always chose money and power over me. You will NEVER change, no matter what you try. Now, please, Rumple, leave me alone?” She too sounded frightened.

Ruby rounded a corner to find a man holding a girl against a wall. He had a cane in one hand, and looked ready to use it if needed. “Belle! I assure you, everything I do is in my love for you!” The woman struggled against his grasp, and winced as he tightened it around her arm.

“HEY!” The two of them turned their heads as Ruby stomped over to them. “Get your hands off of her!” She growled. Ruby didn’t know either of them, but she wasn’t about to let this old man do anything to the girl.

“This has nothing to do with you.” The man returned, his voice low. He pressed the girl against the wall, who was looking at Ruby pleadingly. She was obviously scared and in pain, and she had bruises scattered across her body, which Ruby could describe the same as she had the moon. “Go take yourself for a walk.”

Ruby was ticked off by now, and it didn’t help that she was drunk. She grabbed the man and ripped him away from the girl. He dropped his cane and stumbled backwards. Ruby turned to the girl. “Get out of here.” She said, and the girl nodded, silently thanking Ruby, and rushed off, having enough of the man.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” The man yelled at Ruby. It was obvious that he had been drinking too. “This does not concern you! You should mind your own business!” He took an offensive step towards Ruby.

“You sound like a middle schooler. I TOLD you to get away from her. So stop being a jack-a and leave her alone. She obviously wants nothing to do with you.” Ruby glared menacingly at him, and held herself defensively. She was stronger, leaner, and faster than the man. There was no way that he could win a fight against her.

He seemed to realize this, and backed off. He speed-walked away, limping, and leaving his cane behind, which Ruby kicked as she resumed her walk home.


	6. Chapter 6

“Does the Rabbit Hole have a security system?” Ruby asked Natasha, pausing Raiders of the Lost Ark. 

“Pfft. That thing broke years ago. We haven’t ever replaced it. Sorry, mate.” Natasha shrugged, and Ruby unpaused the movie. “Hey, you seem really into this case. What’s up?”

Ruby looked at her. “Nat, I put my all into every case. I’m not a slacker.”

“I know, Red, but don’t you get paid based on how much time is spent on the case?” Natasha asked with a smirk. “I mean, if you did everything as slow as possible, wouldn’t you get paid more?”

Ruby glared at Natasha. “I’m not a scam, either, Natasha. My line of work may involve mysteries and secrets, but I don’t lie about that kind of thing.” Natasha held up her hands and returned her attention back to the television.

“Nat, can you think of ANYTHING else? I need as much information as possible.”

“Chill, Rubes. Can’t you see I’m trying to watch a movie?” Ruby grabbed the remote and turned the television off. She looked at Natasha, annoyed, and was met with an amused grin. “Okay, okay. Now that I think about it, he always carried this briefcase.” She looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Ruby started writing in her notepad again. “And… When he left, he never had it with him.”

Ruby looked at her questioningly. “Do you think he gave it to the woman?” She asked. 

“No, I don’t think so. They always left together. That’s really weird, right?”

“Yeah… It is. Do you think we could check out the Rabbit Hole tomorrow, before anyone gets there?”

“Course. I have got a key. Shouldn’t be a problem.” Ruby nodded and turned the television back on. Natasha reached over to grab the control and paused the movie again.

Ruby looked at her, cocking her head. “Something wrong?” She asked the red-head.

Natashas eyes were slightly wet and pink. “Um, kinda. This is really nice, you know? We haven’t gotten to hang out for a while.” Ruby's gaze softened, and she looked at her old friend concernedly. “You kinda shut everyone out. After… I mean, we were best friends. But then you stopped showing up for girls nights, got some lonely detective job, and pushed everyone away.”

“Natasha, I was in pain! I AM in pain!” Ruby glared at Natasha. “There were too many reminders of everything! Of her!” She was in tears now.

“I know, Ruby! I KNOW! But we could’ve helped you! But instead, you tried to run away from everything! Guess what?! You can’t run from your feelings!” 

The two went silent for a minute. A minute where they let themselves cry. A minute where Ruby went over everything she did wrong. “I just missed you, okay?” Natasha said finally.

Ruby sniffed. “I missed you too.”

Natasha nodded. “Let’s just finish the movie.” She unpaused the movie and the two women returned their attention back to Raiders.


End file.
